A personal computer (PC) may be utilized to consume various types of media including images, video and audio. Files of various media, referred to as media files, may be downloaded to a personal computer from various sources including other personal computers, media peripherals such as digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs), host system or servers, or from web sites on the Internet. Media files such as those downloaded from a first personal computer, may be saved to a portable storage medium such as a floppy disk, a memory card, a compact flash memory card, a compact disc (CD), and/or a digital versatile disc (DVD), for example. A floppy disk, memory card or compact disc, for example, may be manually transported to a second personal computer that is remotely located from the first personal computer. The media files on the floppy disk, memory card and/or CD may then be saved and/or consumed on the second personal computer. Once on the second computer, the media files may again be transported to a third location via, for example, the floppy disk or the memory card. The floppy disk may be utilized to store digital image files, the compact disc to store digital music files and the digital versatile disc to store movies. Accordingly, the types of media files may play a role in the type of media that may be utilized to transport the files.
A compact disc may also be transported to a compact disc player at a location that is remote from the first personal computer and stored media files on the compact disc may be consumed on the compact disc player. Similarly, a digital versatile disc may be transported to a DVD player at a location remote from the first personal computer and media that are stored on the DVD may be consumed by the DVD player and viewed on a television coupled to the DVD player. For example, the DVD may store digital video of a child's sporting event that was recorded by the child's father with a digital camcorder, downloaded to a personal computer, and saved to the DVD.
Accordingly, it may be recognized that different types of consumable media often require different types of portable storage media and different types of media players to consume the stored media.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.